


Choices and Consequences

by LouiseLouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Fairies, M/M, The author thought writing fairies would be fun, The author was wrong, The author would like to apologize for coming back to this fandom with the saddest angst possible, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about how wanting to save someone doesn't always end up well.WARNING again forMajor Character Death.Beta by the wonderfulDramamineOnTopOfMe. All remaining mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Choices and Consequences

“You can save his life, or the memories you made with him,” the fairy says, grinning, Stiles’ blood slowly spreading on their gown. “Choose wisely.”

The choice is easy, Derek thinks. He can make new memories. They can rebuild everything from scratch, as long as they’re alive. 

He chooses Stiles. Always.

He wakes up, face buried in the flowers of a tombstone, the name unknown yet familiar. 

_The memories you made with him_ , they’re not gone. They never existed. They never met, that day in the wood, and Stiles Stilinski died a week later, at the hand of Derek’s uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this very short and sad story.  
> You can reblog from tumblr [here.](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/619117451770216448/choices-and-consequences)  
> Like always, I cherish every kudos, emoji and comment ♥


End file.
